


One Thousand Colours

by deannalauren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, vingette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren/pseuds/deannalauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Lily Luna. </p><p>My friends wanted some Harry Potter fluff, this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Colours

Luna sees in the world in a thousand colours, she believes in magic that even magic users don’t believe in. She is beautiful, wonderful, magical. Harry thinks Luna is one of the most wonderful people he has ever met, she has this amazingly unique quality, she doesn’t give a damn about what other people thinks of her. She is who she is, she takes other peoples slights with a dreamy smile. 

Harry is holding his beautiful baby girl for the first time, with her flaming red hair and the light dusting of freckles across her nose and Ginny is resting on her bed with James and Albus trying to get a peek at their new baby sister. Ginny and Harry had agreed on Lily for a first name if it was a girl when GInny was first pregnant (Remus if it was a boy). Her middle name was going to be Dora, but now, looking at his little Lily, he wants his daughter to be just like Luna. He wants her to be herself always, smart, strong, loving, kind. He wants her to see the world in a thousand colours. 

“Gin, lets call her Lily Luna,” and Ginny smiles, bright so even her tired eyes are sparkling. 

“Perfect.” She whispers and Harry looks at his family and feels like his heart is going to burst its so full. He hears the thump thump thump of small feet on the ground and Teddy is bounding through the door with Rose and his other god-cousins and Ron and Hermione, Andromeda and Fleur and Bill and George, Angelina and Percy, Audrey, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Luna and Neville and Harry’s grin is so big as he places Lily Luna into Luna’s arms.

“Meet your God daughter Luna, this is Lily Luna Potter,” and Luna’s silvery blue eyes actually tear up a little bit as she looks at the babies little face.


End file.
